


Sherlolly 9: A Shower

by George_Sand



Series: George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit but sweet, F/M, Hand Jobs, Molly naked, Naked Sherlock, Pain, Soap, Virgin Sherlock, pleasure - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: Molly and Sherlock take a shower together.This is part 9 of George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1.  Please read them in order, they build on each other.Sherlock and Molly embrace under the falling water and smile, both a little nervous.  Then they feel a movement in Sherlock’s groin and Molly's breath catches as Sherlock blushes.  Sherlock blushes!  It is the most beautiful thing Molly has ever seen.  Eyes still locked on his, she whispers, “May I?”And as she hears, “Yes.  Please,”  she glances down for the first time.  Then she looks up, grinning uncontrollably, and sees Sherlock’s expression change from apprehension to relief.  He blushes even deeper and Molly stands on tip toe to kiss both of his red cheeks.  Keeping eye contact, she slowly reaches down and gently grips him.  Possessively.  Sherlock says, “Hello, Love.”





	

_Coffee (otherwise)?  – MH_

_Or literal.  Whatever you’d prefer. – MH_

_Of course. Just leaving Scotland Yard. – SH_

         

          Molly bites her lips excitedly and calculates how long it will take Sherlock to get from Scotland Yard to her flat.  She gets two clean towels from the linen closet, considers for a moment, then takes the quilt off her bed.  She folds the quilt and puts it on the bathroom counter, then unfolds the towels and hangs them near the shower, knowing Sherlock will notice all of them.  She dithers around the flat for a while, wiping up imaginary spots on the kitchen counter, moving and re-moving the throw pillows on the couch, and taking down and then putting back the coffee mugs.  Her heart flutters.  At what she thinks is an appropriate time, she carefully undresses, leaving her clothes on her bedroom floor, and walks down the hall to the bathroom to turn on the shower water. The shower walls are made of frosted glass, and she watches them become even hazier as the water gets warmer.  When the water is pleasantly hot, she steps in.  Molly stands under the falling water, wetting her hair and letting the warmth relax her shoulders.  The shower is large and square; she can just touch her fingertips to opposite walls if she spreads her arms wide.

 

          She doesn’t hear Sherlock enter the flat but she does hear when he knocks on the bathroom door and announces his presence.  He hasn’t been taking any chances since her self-defense demonstration last week.  The memory brings a gloating smile to Molly's lips, which quickly turns nervous as she calls, innocently, “You’ve caught me in the shower, just give me a few minutes,” and then a little quieter, ”…or join me if you’d like.”

 

          Molly hears neither words nor movement from the other side of the door, and she begins to wonder if Sherlock heard her, when finally the bathroom door opens.  Through the frosted glass, Molly watches Sherlock’s hazy silhouette enter the bathroom, approach the shower, and press a hand against the glass.  Molly presses her hand opposite his and repeats, as quietly as the water will allow, “Join me if you’d like.”

 

          Sherlock’s hand disappears and Molly raises her other hand to the glass as she watches his figure back away.  She sees his body moves and she knows he is removing his clothes and carefully folding them.  She sees him approach the shower, grip the shower door, and slowly pull it open.  Molly feels a draft of cold air and she suddenly feels exposed.  Sherlock enters the shower and quickly closes the door, and she presses her body against his in a tight hug, somehow using the embrace to cover her nakedness. 

 

           “I’ve caught you in the shower,” murmurs Sherlock as he hugs her tightly.  He holds her in Their way, and she melts and mews involuntarily.

 

          Molly burrows her head into his chest for a moment before looking up into his eyes and saying, “Hello, Love.” 

 

          They smile, both a little nervous.  Then they feel a movement in Sherlock’s groin and Molly's breath catches as Sherlock blushes.  Sherlock blushes!  It is the most beautiful thing Molly has ever seen.  She loosens her arms, moves her hands to the lower curve of Sherlock’s back, and presses his hips to hers.  She feels him pulse and grow and, eyes still locked on his, she whispers, “May I?”

 

          And as she hears, “Yes.  Please,”  she glances down for the first time.  Drawing her hips away from his, she utters a soft, “Sherlock!” as she gets her first glimpse.  Amazing.  Head bowed, she drives the crown of her head into his chest, closes her eyes, and laughs through her nose out of disbelief.  Then she looks up, grinning uncontrollably, and sees Sherlock’s expression change from apprehension to relief.  He blushes even deeper and Molly stands on tip toe to kiss both of his red cheeks.  Keeping eye contact, she slowly reaches down and gently grips him.  Possessively.  Sherlock says, “Hello, Love.”

 

          Molly lets go and reaches for the bar of soap.  Leaving it in place, she brushes it with her fingers a few times until they are slick, then reaches to grip Sherlock again.  She glances down as she slowly starts to work her hand, then, without stopping, looks up to see Sherlock’s eyes closed, a heavy exhale just leaving his lips.  She works his length with one hand and slides the other down to cradle him softly.  “Stop!” he gasps, and Molly obeys immediately.  She can see his ecstasy, and knows that he only wants to prevent himself from coming.  She lifts both of her hands to his chest, and they lean together for a moment. 

 

          Molly slowly turns her back to Sherlock, and he rounds his back over hers, arms wrapping around her body.  She can feel his heart beating fast.  Taking one of Sherlock’s hands, she presses it flat against her stomach with hers on top, guiding.  She slides their hands down, over her mound, and curls Sherlock’s fingers back between her legs.  She widens her stance, slumping back a little into Sherlock's chest.  She uses her fingers to push on his, giving him permission to explore, then lets her hand fall away as Sherlock’s begins to move.  His fingers are long and gentle, and they slowly search, Sherlock listening to her breath and feeling her reactions as his fingers move among folds of skin.  Alighting on a particularly inviting spot, his hand begins moving more vigorously.  Molly whimpers and her head falls back onto Sherlock’s chest as he continues to work.  She moves with him until they find a rhythm, Sherlock panting and Molly pressing down onto his fingers.  Suddenly she cries out and doubles over.  Sherlock gasps “Molly!  Molly, I’m sorry!” as they both fall to their knees. 

 

          Molly throws an arm out in front of her, finding the shower wall and pressing her hand against it to steady herself.  She breathes heavily, “No, no, Sherlock, I’m fine.”  Then allowing her body to relax, she explains, “for a woman – for me – sometimes there’s a thin line between pleasure and pain, especially if I haven’t taken the time to, er, warm up.  I just put too much of my weight on you at the wrong moment.”

 

          She can tell Sherlock is unconvinced because he continues to murmur “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, desperately contrite, as they kneel together under the falling water.  Recovered, Molly reaches back to find Sherlock’s hand.  She guides it under her body, this time approaching from the back, and hears his voice quiet.  She selects one of Sherlock’s fingers and presses it up against her, deeply and firmly, as she drags it from front to back.  Moving her hand away, she settles encouragingly onto his once more, feeling him stroke her.  She reaches around her own back to find Sherlock, swollen and hot, and gently holds him in both hands.  She rolls him between her palms, slides her fingers up and down, and rubs his soft head with her thumbs.  Again, they begin moving together, Sherlock’s fingers venturing further into Molly, Molly’s hands working Sherlock firmly, until all his movements stop, he thrusts forward, and she feels him pulse convulsively in her hands.  Sherlock utters a strangled “Molly!” as his hand drops from under her body and his head falls onto her back.  Molly smiles with joy at his pleasure and murmurs “I love you, Sherlock”.

 

          When his breathing becomes more regular, Sherlock whispers “I love you, Molly Hooper.”  She turns and they stare at each other, Molly beaming with delight, Sherlock weak with pleasure.  After a few moments Sherlock takes Molly’s hand and they rise.  He takes a deep breath, reaches his hands behind her neck and back, and crushes her body to his as he kisses her deeply. 

 

\--

 

          Some time later they rinse, dry off, and wrap themselves in Molly’s quilt on the couch.  They talk and laugh as Sherlock strums the tendons on one of Molly’s hands.  At a lull in the conversation Molly reaches up to finger Sherlock’s drying curls. Sherlock quietly says “Thank you, Molly,” and at the same time Molly utters, “I’m hungry.”  She ducks her head and laughs sheepishly, but Sherlock has already picked up his phone to order take away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling hot tonight and I just pounded this out pretty quickly, for myself and for my readers. Out of character? PWP? Too much? Delete and try again? I love your feedback!


End file.
